Huey and Xavier's pokemon journey
by Blackened Destiny
Summary: It's been the dream of almost every child in the world to one day go out into the world and face it with their partners...Pokemon. Now it's time for two youths to take their step's into the sun and face the challenges that rise with it.
1. Chapter 1

HUEY AND XAVIER'S POKEMON JOURNEY

Chapter 1: Path of Truth

P.O.V: Huey

Hey my name Huey and I grew up in the quite town of Littleroot. Me and my parents had moved from Saffron city when I was eight years old, I had grow used to the sudden

increase in pokemon in the area as the city had some but not as much as this town and ever since I was five I've always wanted to become a pokemon trainer. It was a spring

morning and the light shone through my bedroom window irritating the heck out of me "mmm noo!" I groaned as the light seemed to focus on my eyes and with an

exasperated sigh I begrudgingly got out of bed "yippee…I'm up" I said sarcastically as I heard footsteps outside my door followed by my grandma coming in with a grin on her

face as she greeted her grandson. "Morning Huey" she said "Morning grandma, what's with the grin?" I asked as she grinned harder "welllll…you know how you always wanted

to be a trainer?" she said with a coy questioning look "yeaaahhhhh" I said as I hoped she would get to the point "well you got an invite from professor birch to be one of his

pokedex holders!" she said excitedly as I could feel my heart racing from the adventure that was unfolding in front of me just by her saying that. "Really! Yahooooo!" I yelled in

excitement as I got ready, my grandma didn't need to tell me that…I've been ready for this day for awhile now. I put on some red and white striped fingerless gloves and put on

a white and green sweater with blue jeans and some green rimmed white sneakers with a pair of red wings on each side. I filled my bag with essentials, 10 potions, 5 super

potions, a premium ball and 10 pokeballs, a map and lunch. I went downstairs and quickly said good-bye to my grandma and stopped to get a hug, my mom and dad was off on

their adventure already. As I got outside the crisp spring air kissed my brown skin as my light green hair (from my mom) and stared excitedly at the lab. As I made my way to

the lab I heard a commotion in the thin of a wall of trees that were next to me. I quickly went inside to see what the problem was and what I saw shocked me, two men one on

each side of the clearing glared at each other pokeball in hand, I would occasionally see them look down as they seemed to have a silent showdown for whatever was on the

ground. The bluish-green backed, small creature got up slowly, its body unsteady as I was close enough to see wounds, and it's once white paws and under belly were covered in

dirt and grime. Finally the men acted each throwing their pokeballs as the in blue yelled "go zubat!" and the one in red yell "get'm poochyena!" as a purple bat with two thin

spines coming from its lower half appeared as a small black hound with red eyes appeared in front of the man in red. (I've seen enough!) I thought as I burst from my hiding

spot, picked up the wounded pokemon and fled. Both men, too engrossed in their fight didn't notice. I quickly ran back to my grandmother's house to tend to the wounded

pokemon.


	2. Chapter 2

HUEY AND XAVIER'S POKEMON JOURNEY

Chapter 2: Path of Ideals

P.O.V: Xavier

3Years-Later

Hello, my name is Xavier cloud and I live in Oldale town which isn't too far from Littleroot town. I'm thirteen and about to go on my pokemon journey, my mother was the kalos

region champion till losing to a woman named Diantha, after that she went to to train and hasn't been back since so now I'm the young man of the house. As I got ready to go

ash gray fox with electric blue hair and red eyes hopped on my shoulders yipping happily as it's body shone for a second before turning into a cute little girl with ash gray hair

and electric blue ends. I laughed as the disguised fox nuzzled my neck causing me to smile as I lifted her and put her on the floor. She reverted back to her fox form when I put

her down and I couldn't help but laugh at her enthusiasm "If I didn't know better Amber I would have thought you were the trainer" I said as she pawed at my shoe eagerly as

I got my other pokemon. Now here's some insight on who I am and what my pokemon are. I'm an average sized thirteen-year old kid with light brown skin and short length

black hair. My pokemon team consisted of two Ralts (one boy, one girl), a shiny piplup, a shiny riolu and my partner Amber, a shiny zorua. I packed my bag with a few items, 20

potions, and a bag of Sitrus berries, 15 super potions, 5 Pokeballs, 19 Greatballs, and 15 Ultraballs, a map, my lunch, and my new pokedex I had acquired from professor birch

awhile ago. As I put my backpack on I checked my attire, a black short sleeve shirt with an electric blue thunderbolt spiraling from my neck to the base of my shirt, some black

and red shorts and a pair of yellow rimmed black sneakers with a pair of thunderbolts on the side. I looked at the picture of my family, a black man with purple eyes and a light

brown woman with green eyes with two kids, one a young boy and another a teenage girl, we all were smiling in this picture(if only it was like this now) I thought as I looked at

my sister, she had inherited my dads black hair and moms green eyes and was brown skinned, she's my older sister and was always a little better than me at battling and

generally anything and everything in life, whether it was skiing in Snowpoint city or being a pokemon ranger in trainer, so I'm going on my journey to become stronger and

hopefully beat my sister one of these days. I step outside and breath in the early spring air, it was about midday so if I left now I should make to Rustboro city by sunset. Amber

followed me as I jogged through route 102 and Petalburg city ready for my journey to begin.


	3. Chapter 3

HUEY AND XAVIERS POKEMON JOURNEY

Chapter 3: Road to Strength

P.O.V: Huey

It has been 3 years since I found what my grandma had said was a shiny Shaymin and at first he was untrusting of me as he was being followed by those two goons for awhile

now (I wonder who they were and what was with the costumes) I had thought one day as the small pokemon was getting accustomed to me and his new home. One night me

and Shaymin were in the room watching T.V. when something happened and we both laughed, but I heard another voice when we laughed? It wasn't out loud but more so in

my head (what was that?) I thought as the voice spoke again (It's me Huey…Shaymin) the pokemon said as my eyes widened in shock "whoa! Your telepathic" I said with a

smile as the small pokemon smiled back and nodded its small head ( I decided to start talking to you since you've been so kind to me and wanted to ask you a favor) Shaymin

said in my mind "Sure, what's up bud" I said happily as Shaymin hopped on my shoulder and spoke in my head once more( I would like to go on your journey with you) he said

startling me even further as I pondered the idea of this rare pokemon accompanying me on my journey. "Sure why not!" I said as the small pokemon jumped up and down on

my shoulder with joy "but one question….WHY?" I asked as the pokemon said (I want to become stronger so that I may protect the ones I care about and myself having had

witnessed the capture of my family by those men) he said with an angry face having to remember that day. (The only way I can ever hope to be as strong as my family and

those men's pokemon is by obtaining a Gracidea flower which will give me access to my Sky-form) Shaymin said as I got determined look on my face, which seemed to surprise

the pokemon as it stared astonished at how quickly the mood changed. "You got yourself a deal Shaymin" I said as he wore a determined and grateful smile. And that's what led

me and him to route 104 where we camped for the night since we were both exhausted from the trip and worst of all the trainers! They were like a bunch of sugar crazed

psychos, it was about midday and me and Shaymin were just talking and enjoying the scenery. "Wow Shaymin! I never knew you were such a good battler!" I said as he

complimented me as well (it would have been pointless if you didn't think of that Magical leaf /leech seed combo would work so well) Shaymin said as we both laughed, Shaymin

was getting stronger and we were making it fun! "we are one of the best trainers on this route right now!" I boasted while Shaymin nodded and chuckled as I noticed a rustling

in the bushes close to us (I wonder if it's a pokemon) I thought as I quickly grabbed a pokeball and flung it at the bushes….and out came a irritated looking trainer. He was about

up to my nose in height and wore black and red shorts with a black shirt with a spiraling blue thunderbolt "WHAT THE HECK MAN!" he yelled as a gray and blue fox growled at

me. "L-look I'm sorry for beaning you with that pokeball" I said as I started to sweat a little. "Sorry didn't do it dude…how about a battle to settle this" he said with a smirk (he's

in for a surprise) I thought as I grinned "sounds like a good idea" I said as Shaymin got in position as did his fox pokemon (what is that?) I thought as I pulled out my pokedex

and scanned it… (I'm in for a rough battle)I thought as I finished reading his "Zorua's" data.


	4. Chapter 4

HUEY AND XAVIERS POKEMON JOURNEY

Chapter 4: The battle

P.O.V: Third person

The two trainers stood on either side of the clearing ready for a rough and exciting pokemon battle. "What are the stipulations?" Huey asked as Xavier spoke "a one on one battle between any pokemon we choose", he said as the Zorua in front of him growled, "Well I only have one pokemon and that's my buddy Shaymin!" Huey said "Me and Amber are gonna mop the clearing with your legendary" Xavier said as the battle began. "Shaymin use magical leaf!" yelled Huey "Double team" Xavier said as 10 copies of Zorua appeared and the magical leaf to hit nothing. (What!) Huey thought as he issued another command "use leech seed on all of them!" he said as Shaymin, scattered seeds everywhere by the copies "use quick attack before it hits you!" Xavier said as the copies rushed forward and all slammed into Shaymin and caused a cry of pain to erupt from his mouth, as it would seem that Zorua had used bite during the quick attack. The grey pokemon hopped off Shaymins back as they once again stood across from each other on the other side of the clearing. "Shaymin use synthesis" Huey said as a yellow light enveloped him and all his wounds seemed to disappear "great" Xavier said in mild annoyance as Huey said "you're a really good trainer Xavier but I'm still gonna win" Huey gloated as he said "Shaymin use energy ball!" and just like that the little fuzz ball charged up a large ball of glowing green energy which it shot at unnatural speeds at Xavier's Zorua. And with a yelp of surprise followed by a brief small explosion, all was silent; the Zorua was nowhere to be seen… "Wohoooo! We won!" Huey yelled as Xavier only smirked "now! Faint Daze!" Xavier yelled as his Zorua appeared from behind Shaymin and blasted his entire body with a wave of darkness that ravaged his body and caused his vision to fade for a second only to come back partially and leaving him unable to stand… (WHAT JUST HAPPENED?) Huey thought as Shaymin fainted. Xavier could only relish in his victory for awhile before he noticed how dark it was "good battle man, you should go for the Rustboro gym badge with those skills" Xavier said as he healed his Zorua with a super potion. "Thanks but…why?" Huey asked "well the gyms are full of strong trainers who are masters at there specific type and are there specifically to make trainers and there pokemon stronger as they progress to the Hoenn league which is where you face off against four powerful trainers know as the Elite four and if and only if you beat all of them will you have the chance to face the champion" Xavier explained as the quest to get stronger was made so much easier "thanks" Huey said as Xavier threw a star shaped yellow object " it's a max revive, use it to heal your Shaymin and wake it up…and I guess I'll see you in Rustboro cityyyyy…Huey was it?" Xavier asked as Huey nodded and gave the medicine to Shaymin who was slowly waking up and recovering from the battle "Later!" Xavier said as he left the clearing and quickly made his way to Rustboro with Amber on his shoulders while Huey camped in the woods not to far from it (tomorrow I'm gonna challenge the gym) they both thought as they went to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

HUEY AND XAVIER'S POKEMON JOURNEY

Chapter 5: Rocky Reception

P.O.V: Xavier

I made it into Rustboro City with not much of a hassle as not a lot of wild pokemon came out since I was close to the gates when night fell. Tomorrow was my Gym battle with

the Leader Roxanne who was a master of Rock-Type pokemon and I stayed the night at the local pokemon center. Therefore, in preparation for my battle I let everybody out of

his or her pokeballs. Amber hopped off my shoulder once I had let out Lance, my Riolu. Even though they were two completely different types it seemed she had taken a liking

to the fighting type as did he. Bub my piplup stretched his body out as he gave me a tired look (wonder what is wrong) I thought as I approached the small penguin. I crouched

to be closer to his eyes when I spoke to show I'm no better than any other creature, we are after all equal…anyway he looked me dead in the eyes and pointed towards his

stomach with a blank face (should have know) I thought as my Ralts giggled off on the side at my inner thoughts. I pulled out some fish and quickly cut the head off, filleted the

fish and made him diner. I put it on a plate and laid it in front of him and he gave a grunt of approval as he began to eat, by then I had decided to make food for everyone and

had spent the next 40 minutes making it. Once I was done, I decided it would be wise to bring Lance and Bub to the gym tomorrow since they had the type advantage and were

itching for a fight. As I was about to set in for the night I got an update on my poketech, a wrist communicator from professor birch that he said he got on a trip through Unova.

I checked and installed the update and a 3D visor popped up and scanned the nearest pokemon which was Ray my male Ralts, once the scan was over it gave statistics on his

body, his strengths, weaknesses and moves as well as giving them levels, Lance was level 18, Bud was a level 17, Amber was a…a 39? Jeez, I use her a lot, Ray was a 19 and

Bonnie my female Ralts was a 19. I felt very prepared since I had not used a single potion on my way here so I felt well and prepared and quickly went to bed ready

for tomorrow. I woke up at seven in the morning; I was extremely excited for my battle with Roxanne. I put Bub and Lance in their pokeballs and told the others they could

sleep in, "I'll be back at 8:30" I said as brushed my teeth as I walked towards the door, I put the toothbrush in a cup I left by the door when I would be busy. I pretty much left

with the clothes I had on yesterday and went to the gym, Rustboro had a simplistic beauty and though more busy than Oldale was not as memorable as my trip to Evergrande

city. I made it to the Brown roofed gym, its door had opened as soon as I reached and out came the boy from before, Huey. "Oh! Hey Xavier" he said as I stepped out his way

"what's got you so happy?" I asked as he showed me the stone badge its gold and copper reflected in the sunlight. "Congrats Huey, I'm going for mines now wanna wait up and

chill at the pokemon center after?" I asked as he pondered the thought for a second and nodded "sweet" I said as I entered the Gym and was thrown off by the large amount of

broken rocks on the battlefield. On the other side of the field was a girl with Taupe colored hair and what looked like red eyes with a school uniform on and had her hair tied into

two ponytails. She had just given her Geodude a Max revive. She turned towards me and gave me a calculating look as she rose. "Hello my name is Xavier Cloud and I'm here to

challenge you to a battle Roxanne!" I declared as she smirked and said, "I accept if you think you can get past my sturdy and tough rock-type pokemon" she said as the field

retracted into the floor and a new came forth. The announcer got in position and said "The battle between Rustboro city gym leader Roxanne and the challenger Xavier cloud

shall commence!" he said as we both threw a pokeball "go Geodude!" Roxanne said as the rock Pokémon came out, even for its size it seemed to make up for all of that with

powerful arm strength as it crushed a large boulder as it came out. "Go Bub!" I said as my piplup appeared on the field. "BATTLE COMMENCE!" yelled the ref as I attacked. "Bub

use Water gun!" I said as he blasted the Geodude with a pressurized stream of water that made him slam into one of the boulders. Roxanne said nothing as she could only

smirk, as Geodude was gone, and in his place a hole. (Where is it?) I thought as I scanned the floor, the Geodude had used Dig so it will probably appear close to or directly under

Bub. "Bub, be on your guard" I said as he nodded as he scanned the field as well and in an instant it happened. The ground under Bub grew cracks and looked ready to collapse

(NOW!) I thought as I said "Bub use Ice beam on the ground under you!" I said quickly as Bub jumped up and blasted the ground with a beam of ice just as the Geodude had

surfaced causing him to freeze mid-Air and crash down on the ground frozen solid and knocked out. "Hmmm, looks like I underestimated you kid" she said as a smile spread

across her face. "I'm glad your obviously entertained but I came here for a badge and nothing else…unless something else is on the table" I said with a smirk as she blushed

lightly before stammering out an answer "I don't know…something you have in mind?" she asked. "How about this, I win you come with me on my journey and if you win I'll do

whatever you say and pay you triple the losing fare…sound good?" I said, as she stood there shocked before she started to laugh. "Aaahahahahahaaaaaaa your real

unpredictable…I like that but now the odds are in my favor as now I'll be sending out my strongest pokemon and my intellectual equal, GO Nosepass!" she said as a blue rock

pokemon with a big red nose appeared (what is that?) I thought as I pulled out my Pokedex (Nosepass the compass pokemon, Nosepass's magnetic nose is always pointed to the

north. If two of these Pokémon meet, they cannot turn their faces to each other when they are close because their magnetic noses repel one another) the Pokedex said as the

pokemon slightly hovered in place. "BATTLE COMMENCE!" yelled the ref as Roxanne quickly gave a command " Nosepass use Thunder wave!" she said as a wave of electricity

shot over to Bub and quickly jolted him leaving him paralyzed as he flinched at even the simplest movements (crap!) I thought as I grimaced slightly, Roxanne could only smirk

as she issued her next command "Nosepass use rock tomb!" she said as a white hole appeared a little ways up above Bub before dropping a group of rocks "Bub try to avoid it!" I

yelled in vain as he hopped back and for a second I thought he had made it till he suddenly lurched downward as a rock seemed to had pinned his foot to the ground "Bub!" I

yelled as he struggled to get the boulder off his foot. "Ha got you now, use tackle repeatedly now!" Roxanne order as the seeming slow pokemon rushed and slammed repeatedly

into Bub causing him to yell in agony as the rock Pokémon's heavy body bashed into him. (Time to end this!) I thought as I said " Bub concentrate and use Ice beam on

Nosepass!" I said quickly as I saw Bub about ready to faint. Nosepass rounded back and was gaining speed for an especially strong tackle when Bub shot out a strong,

concentrated blast of icy energy at the pokemon (yes!) I thought as it looked as if the attack would land but at the last minute Nosepass rolled out of the way but not without

the blast grazing a piece of its nose and face freezing it solid in those areas, Nosepass still slammed into Bub knocking him out cold. "WH-What...hehe should have expected this,

your Nosepass is pretty tough Roxanne but this battle is over" I said as she looked at her pokemon, it's hovering was more of a struggle to stay afloat, it's right arm and eye was

frozen as well as the bridge of it's nose. Roxanne could only shake her head as she got a determined look "The logical thing to do would be give up but I think now isn't the time

for logic now is time to test the tie between my pokemon and me!" she said with confidence as suddenly Nosepass shattered all the ice on his body and gave me a determined

look as I returned Bub. "Well I see you are ready for quite the struggle and I respect that but it ends here" I said as I released Lance his golden fur radiating his powerful aura.

"A shiny Riolu huh? Well this fight is gonna be hard especially with how Nosepass is" Roxanne said as the ref spoke again "BATTLE COMMENCE!" he said as I planned on ending

this fast. "Use Rock tomb" Roxanne said as the rocks appeared above Lance just like with Bub but this time I had a way to avoid this "Use Quick attack" I said simply as Lance

dashed forward towards Nosepass, dodging all the rocks completely. "PLEASE! As if that move will pierce my Pokémon's defense" Roxanne gloated as a gave a small smile " It

won't but this will" I said as Lances knee glowed a faint light blue as he was focusing his aura for the final attack "USE HI-JUMP KICK!" I yelled as Lance got within range of the

compass pokemon and quickly bashed his aura infused knee right into his nose leaving a small crack from the point of impact, Roxanne's pokemon flew into the wall with

enough force to almost go through it. Roxanne looked at me with a very astonished look before the ref said "THE WINNER IS CHALLENGER XAVIER CLOUD!" As Roxanne walked

over to me she congratulated me without words as she handed me the Stone badge. "Thanks Roxy, so will you take up my offer?" I asked as she silently said "a deals a deal

man" she said as she shook my hand. Now to go meet Huey.


	6. Chapter 6

HUEY AND XAVIER'S POKEMON JOURNEY

Chapter 6: We march on…TOGETHER

Xavier walked out of the Gym, hands in pockets he walked to the pokemon center to meet up with Huey. On his way there he contemplated how having Roxanne in his group

would effect his journey. And as he was walking, he saw a strange person with a red costume on with what looked like dog-ears on its hood. (There are some real weird groups

nowadays) he thought as he guessed that was a Team magma grunt. He continued his walk and passed by a house with a sign that said "Cutters house" he said as I stared at

the sign curiously. "Wonder who lives here" he said as he knocked on the door lightly "coming!" said a feminine voice as he waited at the door. As the door opened, a young

brown haired girl stuck her head out and smiled at me "Hello! I bet you're here to get one of daddy's Cut HM's!" she said happily, as she grabbed Xavier's hand and dragged him

inside the house. Upon entering he noticed that the house was quite roomy and well organized. "DADDY!" she yelled as we entered out came a man from one of the room's with

a short brown beard and short brown hair, he looked about 5ft8in. "Hello, my names David but everyone calls me Mr. Cutter" he said as they shook hands. "My name is Xavier

and your daughter said something about you having the Hidden Machine cut" Xavier said as David nodded "Indeed I do". "So how much does it cost?" Xavier asked as he had a

feeling he would need the move in the future "I don't take money, all I need is to see the Rustboro gym badge to see if your worthy of it" David said as Xavier pulled the badge

out, its metallic body gleamed in the light that shone through the window. "Excellent! Here you go!" David said as he handed a small gray disk to Xavier. "Thanks David, and

thank you for bringing me in here little one" Xavier said as he ruffled David's daughter hair. "Your welcome!" she said as he left the house and continued towards the Pokemon

center. Two minutes later Xavier was inside the center looking for Huey; soon his attention was pulled to a commotion in the lounge. "What are you doing here!" growled

Roxanne as she glared at a sweating Huey "N-nothing…just healing my pokemon" he said nervously as Xavier watched the scene unfold with crossed arm's and a smirk as

Roxanne looked on the verge of decking Huey. "YOU'RE SHAYMIN BLEW UP MY RESEARCH ON THE MANY NEW FOSSIL POKEMON IN THE WORLD!" she yelled as Huey took one-

step back. Xavier coughed to get their attention as well as to remind them their in a public area "Hey guy's" Xavier said awkwardly as they stopped their squabbling and gave

him a (what is the meaning of this) look. Xavier scratched his head nervously as he began to explain, "Hey Huey, Roxanne…listen, I kind of made a bet with Roxy here and well

as you might guess…she lost" Xavier said as Huey rolled his hand slowly as to say 'continue'. "Well she is going to join us on our journey" he said as Huey blankly stared at him

and Roxanne only lightly frowned. Huey was about to say something before Xavier quickly cut him off and added "It will also be a good way for you to pay for the damage you

accidentally did to her research" he said causing the words to die in Huey's throat. "Fineee" Huey said in defeat as Roxanne smiled a little. "Anyway we have to head down back

from where we came from to get to the next gym" Xavier said as he looked at the map he had on his poketech. "Alright, if we head back to route 104 we will be able to catch a

boat from a man named and he will take us to Dewford town" Xavier said as Huey and Roxanne nodded.

(30 minutes into the Petalburg woods)

As they traveled through the Petalburg woods, Xavier and Huey heard a noise come from a bush on the side of them. "What was that?" asked Huey as Xavier went to check.

Then out of the bush's came a wild Taillow. It quickly pecked Xavier as soon as he came close to it "OUCH! OUCH! STOP PECKING ME!" he yelled franticly as more Taillow

appeared from the sky, most likely with the one attacking Xavier. "Hold on Xavier!" yelled Huey as he released Shaymin "No Huey! Shaymin is weak to flying type moves, I can

take care of this" said Roxanne as she released geodude. "Geodude use rock tomb!" she said as the rock Pokémon yelled to the sky and we watched as a white circle appeared

above the pack of Taillow. The white circle soon started dropping boulders on the flock of Taillow. The Taillow flew franticly to avoid being crushed by the rocks and soon were all

knocked out except one. Xavier was standing in front of it looking like he was majorly pissed off at it "Yo Xavier what's with your face?" Huey asked as Roxanne returned her

Geodude. "He's the one that started this and he's going to be the one paying for it" he said without any emotion in his voice. "So what are you going to do to it?" asked Roxanne

a little worried for it. "Hmmm I think a most suitable punishment is having Huey capture and train it." Xavier said throwing Huey for a loop "But why me!" Huey yelled as he

stared at the Taillow. "You because one, you still owe Roxanne, two because she doesn't use flying types and I have a full team and three because you only have a Shaymin"

Xavier stated as Huey sighed in defeat. "Fine" said Huey as he pulled out a pokeball and threw it at the pokemon and they watched as the Taillow disappeared in a flash of red

light and went into the pokeball and as it shook, three times Huey picked it up as a click was heard from it showing that it was done. "Well I need to shower" said Xavier "Why?"

asked Roxanne and Huey. Xavier turned around and to their disgust; he had feathers and Taillow crap all over the front of his body.


End file.
